In the Closet
by OneGirlStudio
Summary: Prussia decides to shove his "dear" little brother and Italy into a closet to sort out their feelings... Ah, alas poor Germany. Will he ever make it through such an awkward situation...? A GerIta request drabble for Oni-Panda379   .


_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.**_

* * *

><p><em>In the Closet<em>

* * *

><p><em>Mein Gott<em>.

Gilbert is going to die. I am going to smother my _arschloch _of an older brother in his sleep tonight.

…

…

Oh? You think I'm kidding you? No. I'm serious. _He. Is. Dead. _When Italy and I get out of this closet I am going to _**kill**_him _slowly_ and _painfully_. Damn it, my love life is none of that bastard's business! Why oh _why _did I have to confine in him about my century long crush on Feliciano Vargas? I could have easily just kept my feelings to myself and we could have continued as overly affectionate friends!

"Um… Luddy…?"

"What is it Italien?" I groaned, turning my glare to the opposite wall. Oh. What a nice mop. Well congratulations mop. You get to have the entire wrath of the Republic of Germany focused upon thee. Be thankful of that fact.

"You… You're making a scary face again, Ve~…"

"_Ja_. I suppose I must be. I am after all thoroughly pissed of at the moment."

"… Ve… Sorry Ludwig…" a series of sniffles followed

I instantly felt guilty, shit. I made him cry… way to go Ludwig… "_Nein_. It is not your fault my idiot of a _bruder_ locked us in the storage room closet. It was after all my fault for letting my guard down during lunch break…"

"No… I shouldn't have let him shove me in here so easily… V-ve~~~ Sorry for being so w-weak Germany…" hesitantly I took my chances and turned to meet the Italian's eyes. His face was a light pink as excessive tears ran down his cheeks, he was sitting on his knees; looking up at me from under his eyelashes, a pleading look in his eyes.

_Cute…_

I flushed and looked away from the scene, _Gottverdamit Ludwig, get it together!_

"I-It's fine… It's fine… just stop your crying already…"

Feliciano nodded latching onto my arm, "… Hey Ludwig…?"

"Ja? What is it _now_?" Honestly, damn Gilbert to _hell _for putting me in this situation…!

"Gilly…" I cringed at the nickname; such a name didn't fit that albino wolf in sheep's clothing… "He told me something weird earlier…"

I froze, my heart dropping to the pit of my stomach. _Nein… he didn't…_

"U-um, Ludwig… I… d-do you love me…? V-Ve~…"

_Oh, wait. Of course he did… he's __**Gilbert**__._

I believe I short-circuited for a second there… because before I knew it Feliciano was shaking me, begging me to 'come back'. Or something of the like… I was too busy looking at his cute face to listen completely not that I usually do… (I love him and all, but let us be honest; half of the stuff that comes out of Feliciano's mouth is complete and utter bullshit… He's not on par with America but he's pretty _damn _close.)

"Um… I-I…" I squeezed my eyes shut, _gottverdamit_, how far have you fallen Germany? You went through (and started) _two World Wars _for god's sake!

"Ludwig…?" he leaned in closer, tears prickling in his eyes… Gott… he was too cute… way too cute… "Hey, um… if I'm mistaken just say so… h-hey…" soft lips. Ah, why were they sparkling…? "Hey~~~! Germany…"

I couldn't take it anymore; I lean forward and closed the distance between our lips. Feliciano's eyes went blank. Then he kissed back.

After a few minutes I pulled back and put my forehead to his, completely mortified at myself. _Ficken_… Feli probably hated me now… Oh well, might as well seal my fate, "Ja… _Ja_… God yes… I love you more than anything Feliciano…" I kissed him again and pulled back, gauging his reaction.

Nothing.

His face seemed to be made of stone…

I sweatdropped, "F-Feliciano…? Sorry… um… I hope we can still be friends but –_!_"

I was tackled into a hug and crushed against the wall next to the mop. "_Sì! Sì! Ti amo! Ti amo troppo Ludwig! Ti amo! Ti amo! Ti amo! Ti –" _I blushed as I hesitantly hugged him back, effectively pausing his… declaration… (honestly, did he want the whole _world _to hear?)

"You… love me too…?" I muttered in disbelief, thanking my lucky stars I had picked up Italian while I was still allied with Italy and Japan.

"_Sì! _Ti –" I silenced him by pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

"_Ich liebe dich_, Feliciano." I said pressing my forehead to his with a radiate smile.

.

.

.

Maybe… _just maybe_ Gilbert wouldn't have to die a horrible death once we both got out of this closet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: LOLZ SEE WHAT I DID THAR…? XDD Anyway this was a request fic from **_Oni-Panda379 _**for being my 200**__**th**__** review for my other GerIta fic Thin Layer of Ice =3 I hope I met your expectations mon chere~! =)**_

_**Translation(s): ((Don't say these in Germany kiddies =D))**_

_**Mein Gott = My God**_

_**Arschloch = asshole**_

_**Nein = No**_

_**Ja = Yes**_

_**Gottverdamit = Goddammit **_

_**Ficken = fuck **_

_**Sì = yes**_

_**And you can probably guess the last two… basically I love you's and I love you too's ^ ^!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**And remember, reviews are love…**_


End file.
